1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods for isolating one or more selected zones in a wellbore to prevent fluid migration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the oil and gas industry, a well is drilled to a subterranean hydrocarbon reservoir. A casing string is then run into the well and the casing string is cemented into place. The casing string can then be perforated and the well completed to the reservoir. A production string may be concentrically placed within the casing string and production of the hydrocarbons may begin, as is well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art.
During the drilling, completion, and production phase, operators find it necessary to perform various remedial work, repair and maintenance to the well, casing string, and production string. For instance, holes may be created in the tubular member accidentally or intentionally. Alternatively, operators may find it beneficial to isolate certain zones. Regardless of the specific application, it is necessary to place certain downhole assemblies such as a liner patch within the tubular member, and in turn, anchor and seal the down hole assemblies within the tubular member.
Numerous devices have been attempted to create a seal and anchor for these downhole assemblies. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,321 entitled “LINER AND REINFORCING SWAGE FOR CONDUIT IN A WELLBORE AND METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SETTING SAME” to Owen et al, discloses a method and apparatus for emplacing a liner in a conduit with the use of swage means and a setting tool. The Owen et al disclosure anchors and seals the liner within the wellbore.
While conventional wellbore sealing devices have generally been adequate, situations frequently arise wherein such conventional sealing devices cannot be efficiently deployed. For instance, surface equipment can limit the length of the seal device that can be conveyed into the well. In other instances, suitable conveyance devices are not available to efficiently handle and deploy conventional seal devices.
The present disclosure addresses these and other drawbacks of the prior art.